


dream about some mistakes i made

by lordyuuri



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Nightmares, sliiiiiight spoilers for gd route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyuuri/pseuds/lordyuuri
Summary: The night brings troubling dreams and frightening thoughts to him. He's glad that there is someone to save him from his own mind.





	dream about some mistakes i made

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this piece is taken from a song by nilöwh., also called “dream about some mistakes i made”.

There is chaos to the world at this moment in time. Wild, unrelenting. The wind cuts the leaves off the trees and the rain bangs against the earth, crashing upon a frail, weakened body.

He swears that he feels blood bubbling and rising in his throat. Vermillion dripping from the corners of his mouth, dribbling down his chin, pooling into his hands. Water mixes with it all, but yet he does not feel cleansed. Perhaps death has finally come for him, reaping yet another sow. 

But he struggles. His body trembles, shakes with the force of waves crashing against the shore. He is not ready to go. There is much to do still, that he knows. He is not ready, _ he is not ready,_ but his words are locked away by bloodied chains. Scattered thoughts beg for mercy, for help, for redemption, but they crumble like a kingdom of old. 

He tries to scream again, and again, and again until - 

“_Dimitri. _”

An eye shoots open, darting around the environment. It takes some time for everything to adjust to him; his mind is still frayed, and it seeks for something to grab onto.

Dimitri comes to realize that he is a room. Moonlight bathes him, and if he tries hard enough, he can hear the soft coo of an owl. Everything seems spacious, decorative, befitting of a king. 

King. Yes, a king. There’s a moment of clarity, and Dimitri remembers that he is a newly-crowned king of a united nation.

“You’re alright," a voice distinct from his own says. He does not recognize it immediately, but there’s a sense of familiarity to it. Firm, but yet like a cushion that Dimitri thinks _(hopes)_ that it’s safe to fall on to.

“Am I?” he breathes. Words feel like sand pouring from a broken hourglass and he swears he’s going to start choking again.

A hand squeezes his hand (the hand’s so, so warm, as if his own hand is being seared), and Dimitri feels as though he’s grounded, stable, glued back together. He soon recognizes it as Claude’s hand - rough, calloused. It’s him, is it not? It has to be him, it just has to be -

“I’m here. It’s really me,” he whispers. Dimitri realizes that he has been speaking aloud. It's when he feels another hand gently upon his head and pulls him into a crook of a neck that Dimitri pieces it together. That is _Claude’s _ voice, this is _ Claude’s _ body; this _ being _ as a _ whole _ is _ Claude von Riegan _, another king, the Almyran king, a king Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd has all to himself.

“You were having another nightmare,” he says, and Dimitri melts into Claude’s warm embrace. “But I’ve got you.”

“You’ve got me,” Dimitri repeats and repeats again, as to solidify this truth and engrave it onto his heart. He holds onto Claude, hoping not to slip away, and the storm within him becomes calm.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Claude’s route a few days ago and I still haven't even started Dimitri's (tho tbh I spoiled the Azure Moon route for myself purposely but it ain't really the same as playing the game so ye). I'd protect those two boys with my heart and soul.
> 
> But ye, here's some stuff based on the Verdant Wind route where Dimitri def lives, gets better (for the most part), and becomes the king of the United Kingdom of Fódlan because why not? These two provide really good practice for balancing showing and telling (hopefully I can find a nice balance of it one day lol); they're really complex, with a lot of layers to them that's fun to explore~


End file.
